Why?
by wild moon child of the night
Summary: Set during the breakup. Darien never came back. How is Serena coping?
1. Meeting Again

**Why?**

**a Sailor Moon fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters.**

**Summary: Set during the breakup. Darien never came back, so how is Serena coping?**

**Serena sighed. It had been three months since Darien had left. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and was so out of it her friends had become worried. She had begun to wear long sweatshirts, even in the summer. All her close were baggy, because she had become so skinny from not eating. She stopped wearing her hair up in the "meatballs" on top of her head. Now it was short, and always hung in her face. She looked completely different. **

**She was walking to the arcade for a soda, staring at the ground, when she ran into someone on the sidewalk. **

**"Still as clumsy as always, I see, Serena." She looked up into those all to familiar deep blue eyes. "Oh. Hi Darien. Sorry for running into you." She said quietly, almost monotonous. "Serena, are you feeling alright?" He asked. She was majorly different, almost unrecognizable. "I'm fine." She replied simply, in the same almost monotonous voice. **

**"Are you sure? you don't look alright." He asked again. **

**'he would know' Serena thought. 'but it's none of his business now, so he should just but out.' " I'm fine." she snapped. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get a soda." She said simply, and tryed to walk off, but Darein grabbed her arm. **

**she struggled, but being underweight, she couldn't fight him off. "You really need to see a doctor." he said again. "It's my life Darien, and you walked out of it! so just stay away from me! I don't need a doctor!" She screamed at him, and in the shock of her words, he let go. **


	2. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon, Or Evanescence. I wish I did. that would rock!!!!

* * *

Serena took the chance and ran home, slamming the door behind her, then running up the stairs, and into her room. Slamming the door once again, she threw herself onto her bed and let out a choked sob. 

She removed her sweatshirt, revealing all the scars on her arms from recent battles she had fought alone.Since she had detached herself from her friends, she had begun to fight on her own.

_'I'm so tierd of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears'_

She continued to sob. 'Why Darien? Why did you leave me? Did you ever love me at all?' she thought. She was tierd of crying. 'I have to confrunt him somehow, but I'm to scared to.' she thought. 'Oh. What should I do?'

_'And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your __precence__ still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone'_

'Why won't he just butt out of my life? Can't he see how much he's hurting me?' She sobbed harder.

_'These wounds don't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, theres just to much that time cannot erase'_

God she missed him. the feel of his lips on hers, on her skin.

_'When you cryed I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have all of me'_

**Flashback:**

"Darien? Whats wrong?"she asked, walking up to him. He was sitting on the park bench, and looked like he had been crying. "I...I...I can't get lastnight out of my head! I thought you died, and it broke my heart a million times over." he cried to her. "Shhhh, it's ok now, I'm here"

**End Flashback**

_'You used to captivate me by your resonating life, now I'm bound by the life you left behind. _

'He was my life.' she thought, causing her to cry harder. 'I will never get over him.'

_'your face it haunts my once plesent dreams, your voice ot chased away all the sanity in me' _

**Flashback:**

"Serena, I'm sorry, it's over." Darien said, placeing a hand gently onto her sholder.

"What? Why?" Serena replied, tears filling her eyes.

"I...I just don't love you any more." He said, staring to walk away.

"Darien! Wait! Please!" she cried, running after him.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, without turing around.

"No! Darien!" she screamed, falling to her knees sobbing, as the rain started pouring down.

**End Flashback**

'He'll never love me again.' thought Serena, as she recalled that dreadful day.

'Did he ever love me at all?'

_These wounds don't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, theres just to much that time cannot erase When you cryed I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have all of me'_

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY?" she screamed into her pillow, still sobbing.

"Why?"

_'I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone, but though your still with me, I've been alone all along'_

She cried. thats all she could do was cry. Then she thought of somthing as she looked at the radio.

Darien sighed. He was tierd of doing homwork, and missing serena. he turned the raido on.

he gasped as he listened to the end of the song.

_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have all of me..._

_That was Evanescence, My Immortal, requested by Serena Tuskino to Darien Sheilds'_

* * *

OK, sorry about the last chapter being so incredibly short, i couldn't think of anything to write. Thanx to LeKat for givng me wonderful story ideas, and getting me out of writers block. Review and review lots!!! Hugs to all!!! 


	3. The Dream

_**The Dream**_

_**Chapter 3 in: Why?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.**

* * *

Darien sighed and put his head in his hands.He knew he had to protect Serena, but it was killing him. He missed holding her, kissing her soft lips, and comforting her. He hated hurting her. His heart broke a million times over, when he wached her beautiful blue eyes fill with tears.

He lifted his head and looked over at the picture on his desk. In the picture, He was holding her in his arms with her on his lap, his head on her sholder, smiling. She was smiling, with her tongue sticking out a little, making the peace sign with her fingers. He smiled sadly.

He layed the picture face down. 'Maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight,' he thought.'But probably not.'

He sighed once again. The dreams he was having just kept getting worse. He woke up every night screaming, then crying. It always started out the same, he and Serena were about to get married then the ground started to shake, and then broke into a million peices, and she fell. Then it changed.

**The dream:**

**"Serena!" yelled to her falling figure. He was down on his knees. His hand streched out from trying to grab hers. she landed on another piece of the broken ground**. **She was lifted by some unseen force, and tied to a rock, somewhere, someone laughed evily. "You must stay away from the princess, or she will die." Then a monster came out of nowhere, laughed, and then stabbed her. "NOOOOOOOO!"**

**End dream**

It became more and more premonition like, and then he couldn't take it anymore. Thats when he decided that in order to protect her, he needed to break up with her.

He picked the picture up again, and whisperd silently to himself "I miss you so much, my angel."

* * *

thanx again to all my fans!!! and to LeKat, my editor. remeber to ad .. Kitty to your profile if u r a fan!!! HUGS AND LUVS!!! Krissymoon 


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4 of Why?

The Battle

"NO!" Darien sat straight up in bed, sweating like crazy from the nightmare. 'It's happening again.'

* * *

Serena ran down the street.

'How much longer can I do this?' She panted, and winced at the pain in her ankle. She had sprained it in the last battle, and it had almost cost her her life.

She transformed as she ran.

'Just another day in the life of Sailor Moon,' she thought glumly.

She continued running until she reached the park.

'Why do all the battles take place in the park?' she wondered. She walked by the bench where she and Darien hat sat so many times, either looking at the stars or just talking. 'And why in this area?'

Suddenly, something cracked.

"Over here, little missy! Ya wanna play? HAHAHA!"

She turned, and said, "I'm getting so tiered of corny speeches, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Agreed." Then, it attacked. The monster was red and blue, and all its limbs were spikes, except for its right hand, witch was a whip. It threw fire balls from its left.

'I don't think I can do this anymore.' Serena thought to her self, and then she slipped, and hit her head. She couldn't get back up again.

* * *

Darien, whipped his head up, from working on his paper. 'Serena.' He though, and was out the door with a flash.

'Sweet darkness.' Serena thought. "Now you're mine!" yelled the monster. "YAHHHH!!"

"Not if I can help it." Darien said. He grabbed his cane, and it automatically turned into sword. "HA!" the monster yelled. "You think you can defeat me with THAT!" and the monster lunged. Darien blocked, and fought back. "Serena, you need to wake up! I can't defeat this thing without you! WAKE UP!"

* * *

'Whose voice is that? Its so familiar, almost like I knew that person from somewhere. Wait, Darien?'

"Darien?"

"Serena! Wake up! Please!"

"Ugh." She groaned. "Darien?"

"Yes! Serena! Get up! I need your help!"

* * *

Serena sat up and rubbed her head.

"Serena, get off your lazy butt and HELP ME!" Darien yelled at her. At the moment, he was pinned beneath the monster, it's left spike arm was pointing at his head.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMANATION!" she yelled, pointing her scepter at the monster.

"Finally! I yelled at you eight times!" Darien groaned, sitting up.

"It's not my fault I got knocked out, and haven't been getting enough sleep."

"Well if you would just get over the fact that I broke up with you…"

"Oh, so you're saying this is because you broke up with me? Well its not. I actually  
STUDY now, you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"Now your calling me dumb!"

"Yes, I am calling you..."

"Look at you two, arguing like a married couple." Said a man, who just happened to be floating.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Serena yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm just here to tell you, that you haven't seen the last of me, and next time, I'll send someone stronger." He said in almost a threatening way, and then he faded away.

'That voice…' Darien thought.

* * *

AN: Thanx again, to all my fans, sorry i didn't post sooner. writers block. i'll try to update sooner, i promise! i have a 3 day weekend this week, so, i'l try and write some more. Thanx again :p Krissymoon 


	5. The Voice

The Voice

"That voice…" Darien thought to himself again, for the hundredth time that night, lying on his bed on his back with his hands under his head, and his feet hanging off. 'It sounds exactly like the one in my dream! Could he be giving me those nightmares?'

He sighed. 'Maybe…if it is….I can apologize to Serena, and win her back!' He let out a whoop, and threw himself off his bed, throwing his hands into the air. Then he groaned, and slapped his forehead. 'But I have to wait until the next monster shows up.'

He flopped back onto his bed. "Well, for the time being, I can write a letter to Serena, to say I'm sorry!" he said to himself, reaching over to the bedside table. He removed some paper and a pencil from the drawer, and began to write:

** Dear Serena,**

**You don't know how much I'm sorr…**

He crumpled up and threw the paper away. 'No, that's not right.'

** Dear Beloved,**

**I am so sorry for what I've done. I can't believe you changed yourself; I liked you the way you were.**

Once again, he crumpled up and threw the paper away. 'I can't do this! I have to tell her in person.' He sighed, 'I should have known. Well, maybe I'll buy four dozen red roses, and confront her at the park. No…but I'll stick to the four dozen red roses, and go from there…'

* * *

AN: Thanx to my fans and my beta, I'll try and make the next chapter MUCH longer, but untill then, reveiw, and review lots!! thanx a bunch:P Krissymoon 


End file.
